It is possible to combine electronic components and flexible substrates to form flexible (including stretchable) electronic apparatus and devices. Different techniques may be used in creating such flexible apparatus/devices, such as roll-to-roll mass-printing of components, and direct-write printing methods. The development of flexible electronics remains limited by the relative inability of materials to withstand mechanical deformation. In particular, the rigidity of certain electronic components make it difficult to incorporate them into flexible apparatus/devices.
The listing or discussion of a prior-published document or any background in this specification should not necessarily be taken as an acknowledgement that the document or background is part of the state of the art or is common general knowledge. One or more aspects/embodiments of the present disclosure may or may not address one or more of the background issues.